Vanessa Dundersztyc
'Vanessa Dundersztyc -' jest córką Heinza i Charlene Dundersztyców. Urodziła się 15 lipca, czyli w dniu ślubu Lindy i Lawrenca ("Stary, zbieramy znów kapelę"). Osobowość Vanessa jest dość sarkastyczna, ale ogólnie zachowuje się jak typowa nastolatka. Przejmuje się swoją reputacją kiedy w pralni podmieniono jej ubranie na ubranie Fretki. Jej znajomi to głównie goci. ("Wiwat, Doofania!", "Stary, zbieramy znów kapelę") W wielu odcinkach widać, że jej największym marzeniem jest własny samochód. Żeby go zdobyć próbowała udowodnić ojcu, że jest odpowiedzialna i zdobyć dla niego Nieskończonotlenek Błotasu ("Samodzielna Vanessa"). Pokazała to również w odcinku "Lalka Mary" kiedy ojciec przyniósł jej prezent i nazwał go "Kluczem do jej szczęścia". Podniecona dziewczyna zawołała "Samochód?!", ale okazało się, że była to lalka, o którą prosiła tatę w wieku siedmiu lat. Jest lub była członkinią kółka pływackiego, a także grała wróżkę w szkolnym przedstawieniu, jeszcze jako dziecko ("Lalka Mary", piosenka "Ty nie jesteś tak strasznie zły"). Chociaż temu zaprzecza, okazuje się, że Vanessa jest troszeczkę zła i nie zawsze postępuje tak jak należy. Możemy to zobaczyć podczas podróży Fineasza i Ferba dookoła świata, kiedy "pożycza" skuter, a później celuje w Majora Monograma suszarką, wmawiając mu, że to broń i zabiera bolid Agenta P ("Lato to wrażeń moc"). Często pomaga ojcu w jego niecnych planach, a w odcinku "Lalka Mary" zabrała małej dziewczynce lalkę, a ta zaczęła płakać. Wygląd left|100pxVanessa to szczupła dziewczyna średniego wzrostu. Ma ciemnoniebieskie oczy i długie, proste, brązowe włosy, które są zawsze rozpuszczone. Jej usta pomalowane są na kolor malinowy. Nosi czarną skórzaną kurtkę, czarne spodnie i czarne kozaki na wysokim obcasie. Jest to typowa gotka. Relacje Heinz Dundersztyc Główny artykuł: Dundersztyc i Vanessa- Relacje. Charlene Dundersztyc Czasami Vanessa stara się udowodnić matce, że jej ojciec jest zły i buduje inatory do zawładnięcia Okręgiem Trzech Stanów, podobnie jak Fretka każdego dnia próbuje przyłapać swoich braci. Charlene nie wierzy Vanessie i mówi jej, że nikt nie jest zły. Można mieć wrażenie, że Charlene wydaje się, że jej córka myśli źle o swoim ojcu z powodu rozwodu. Dlatego mówi jej, że rozstała się z Heinzem nie dlatego, że był zły, tylko dlatego, że po prostu nie mogli się dogadać ("Lody z migdałkami"). Roger Dundersztyc Vanessa mówi, że lubi wujka Rogera, jednak mimo wszystko pomaga ojcu w realizacji jego planu, który ma na celu upokorzenie młodszego z Dundersztyców ("Robo-drzewa"). 200px|left Johnny W odcinku "Stary, zbieramy znów kapelę" dowiadujemy się o uczuciu, którym dziewczyna darzy Johnny'ego. Natomiast później, w czasie imprezy złomowiskowej dowiadujemy się, że jest on jej chłopakiem ("Spranie mózgu"). W odcinku "Młody Monogram" dziewczyna zrywa z nim. Ferb Fletcher Główny artykuł: Ferb i Vanessa- relacje. Fretka Flynn right|220px Fretka jest dobrą znajomą Vanessy. Pierwszy raz spotkały się na wyciągu narciarskim w olbrzymim kurorcie zimowym na podwórku. Obie wyraziły niezadowolenie swoimi krewnymi: Fretka- swoich braci, a Vanessa- ojca ("La-Zima"). Obie maja podobne pragnienia, to znaczy donieść matkom z ta różnica, że Vanessa chce pokazać, ze jej ojciec jest zły, natomiast Fretka ma w zamiarze tylko "przyłapać" braci. Obie wyrażają te pragnienia, spiewając wspolnie piosenkę''Jesteś skończony'' ("Lody z migdałkami"). Ich codzienne ubrania zostały zamienione w pralni ku ich przerażeniu, gdzyż mają bardzo różne style. Na koniec odcinka spotkały się w pralni ("Wiwat, Doofania!"). Dziewczyna walczyły o lalkę Mary w sklepie charytatywnym, lecz ta dosłownie wpadła w ręce małej Sally. Podczas, gdy Fretka stwierdziła, że jest za stara na lalki, Vanessa zabrała dziewczynce zabawkę. To ukazuje złą stronę jej osobowości, lub jej senyment do lalki, której ojciec szukał dla niej wiele lat ("Lalka Mary"). Gdy siedzą obok siebie w samolocie, pamięta ona imie Fretki. Postanowiły też razem zaczekać na reszte ekipy przy samolocie ("Lato to wrażeń moc"). Fretka zapamietała imię Vanessy, kiedy w bibliotece krótko naśmiewała się z jej nazwiska.left|220px Vanessa zaprasza ja do domu taty w celu znalezienia książki. Podczas ich pobytu tam, Vanessa pyta, czy Fretka musi znaleść małe, znikające obiekty jak skarpetki. Fretka odpowiada, ze szuka takich rzeczy jak kolejki górskie, budynki do ksiazyca i tabuny krów. Gdy jednak Fretka zobaczyła, że trebuszet zniknął z ogródka, wyszła zdenerwowana, mówiąc, że książka o naukowym dochodzeniu "to kant" ("Placek z Dunderkami"). Jeremiasz Johnson right|200px Vanessa spotyka Jeremiasza w czasie lekcji gry na gitarze, którą udzielał jej ojcu. Dziewczyna próbuje z nim flirtować, jednak traci swoje zainteresowanie, kiedy Jeremiasz mówi jej, że nie przepada za heavy metalem ("Zaklinacz Jaszczurek"). Pepe Pan Dziobak Vanessa zdaje się być obojętna gdy Pepe walczy z jej ojciem. Podziękowała mu za pomoc przy dekoracji na jej urodziny ("Stary, zbieramy znów kapelę"). Zawsze się z nim wita,gdy tylko go widzi. Vanessa jako jedna z niewielu osób wie, że ten dziobak jest tajnym agentem. Monty Monogram 200px|left Monty wydaje się lubić Vanessę na końcu odcinka "Młody Monogram". Spojrzał na nią, kiedy myślała o tym, aby znaleść sobie faceta lepszego niż Johnny. Ich relacje rozwiną się w "Sipping with the Enemy". Galeria Występy *"Kilku wspaniałych" *"La-zima" *"Robo-drzewa" *"Lody z migdałkami" *"Stary, zbieramy znów kapelę" - kończy 16 lat *"Mój chłopak, Neandertalczyk"- wspomniana *"Wiwat, Doofania!" *"Przygody Hika" - bez kwesti *"Thaddeus i Thor" *"Fineasza i Ferba muzyczno-klipowe obliczanie" - w piosence "Jesteś skończony" *"Wrażenie tonięcia" *"Samodzielna Vanessa" *"Lalka Mary" *"Lemoniada " *"Spranie mózgu " *"Przyłapana Fretka" *"Lato to wrażeń moc" *"Kolejka: Musical" - w piosence "Carpe Diem" *"Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze" - w scenie usuniętej *"Fretka rozłączona" *"Prawdziwy chłopiec" *"Łapu Capki" *"Ekskaliferb" *"Młody Monogram" *"Placek z Dunderkami" *"Sipping with the Enemy" Inne informacje * Ma 15 lat przed odcinkiem "Stary, zbieramy znów kapelę" * Pisze lewą ręką ("Lody z migdałkami"). * Jej chłopakiem jest Johnny, choć podkochuje się w niej Ferb. * Jest w tym samym wieku co Jeremiasz. * W odcinku "Kilku wspaniałych" została przedstawiona jako asystentka Dundersztyca, dopiero pod koniec odcinka dowiadujemy się, że to jego córka. * W odcinku "Samodzielna Vanessa" okazuje się, że bardzo szybko biega, oraz jest bardzo zwinna. * Występuje w "Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze" jedynie w usuniętej scenie. * W odcinku "Łapu Capki" okazuje się, że jest uczulona na pszczoły. Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Nastolatki i Nastolatkowie